op_luffys_fleet_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Naruto the forgoton fox chapter 1
(I do not own anything) the fox is back impel down was a place of pain and suffering. but for one it was sow much more, in level 6 a boy was raised here it was his home and he wanted out. the boys name was Naruto d uzimaki, "the foxy maelstrom" the man was always going from level to level making friends rather than escaping. he was 17 years old had blond spikey hair and had three whisker marks on each cheek and had sea blue eyes. Naruto muttered to him self "It is almost time my friends is has begon." he looked up and saw two lovely lady's staring at him one had a jailor uniform blond hair and sunglasses her name was domino, the other one had blond hair was wearing a lab coat with a jeans and heals this was dr. holy quizel. domino said "he is here time to go, captain" "yes it is domino." Naruto said. dr holy then said "we got everything boss, after that straw hat boy brock everyone out though every one you made friends with has stated." Naruto simply smiled, he had meet the straw hated rookie a few mouths a go he liked him and tolled him he wood see him soon. as he maed his way out of his cell he began two see that his friends were all in the same cells as before and said "bad move impel down." as he made his way to his chosen first mate Itachi Uchiha "the nightmare" he was called that because of his devil fruit the drem drem fruit model nightmare. it gave him the ability to literally make there worst fear come to life. he did this on his noble clan but only after they killed his little brother for making friends with a commoner. that got him a bounty of 495,000,000$ as he approached his saw Itachi he had black hair and a bandana over his eyes and said " well this is worth the time here" Naruto gave Itachi a package and some clothes. after he changed he wore a black hoody with a gear on the back and blue jeans in the package was two small tanto knifes and he said "let us be of caption." after that they went a few cell blocks down and found gaara he was just like Naruto in a saens the bothe ate the same devil fruit just different models, Naruto ate the buji buji fruit madel 9 tails, wail gaara ate the 1 tail model, gaara's gave him the power over sand, it can treun as hared as stell and protected him from all that threatened is friends. gaara was a redhead with a scare on the left sided of his forehead and had dark rings under his eyes do to not getting a lot of sleep (and being too existed to sleep) the man was also 17 years old. "all right gaara let get you out of here." Naruto said with a smile he gave gaara some clothes and a gored he got on trash day. the gored had been filed with sand. dr holy all sow gave him his old spear. (think a spear but with the blade looking like it came out of a shukaku's paw) his clothes were a brown t shirt and blue pants and a red sash holding the gored to his back. this was gaara "of the sand" with a bounty of 488,000,000$ gaara then said "let us be of then capten." domino the asked "watt do we call ower new crew?" Naruto smilled and said "the red dawn pirates." cut crew list captain; Naruto d uzimaki "the foxy maelstrom", devil fruit ability (power over water and wind) bounty 550,000,000$ first mate; Itachi uchihara "the nightmare" (if you did not no god help you) bounty 495,000,000$ secont mate; gaara "of the sand" (if you do not no god help you) bounty 488,000,000 mates domino; ??? dr. holy quizel; ??? Category:Fanfic